The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is protein kinases.
Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. (See, Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. The Protein Kinase Facts Book, I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.: 1995). Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (See, for example, Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J. 1995, 9, 576-596; Knighton et al., Science 1991, 253, 407-414; Hiles et al., Cell 1992, 70, 419-429; Kunz et al., Cell 1993, 73, 585-596; Garcia-Bustos et al., EMBO J. 1994, 13, 2352-2361).
In general, protein kinases mediate intracellular signaling by effecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. These phosphorylation events act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the target protein biological function. These phosphorylation events are ultimately triggered in response to a variety of extracellular and other stimuli. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g., osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, and H2O2), cytokines (e.g., interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor a (TNF-α)), and growth factors (e.g., granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF)). An extracellular stimulus may affect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events as described above. These diseases include, but are not limited to, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease, and hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents.
The Aurora family of serine/threonine kinases plays an important role in cell proliferation. The three known mammalian family members, Aurora-A (“1”), B (“2”) and C (“3”), are highly homologous proteins responsible for chromosome segregation, mitotic spindle function and cytokinesis. Aurora expression is low or undetectable in resting cells, with expression and activity peaking during the G2 and mitotic phases in cycling cells. Elevated levels of all Aurora family members are observed in a wide variety of tumor cell lines. For example, the Aurora-2 protein has been found to be overexpressed in human colon cancer tissue [Bischoff et al., EMBO J. 1998, 17, 3052-3065; Schumacher et al., J. Cell Biol. 1998, 143, 1635-1646; Kimura et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1997, 272, 13766-13771]. Aurora-2 has been implicated in human cancer, such as colon, breast and other solid tumors. This kinase is involved in protein phosphorylation events that regulate the cell cycle. Specifically, Aurora-2 plays a role in controlling the accurate segregation of chromosomes during mitosis. Thus, Aurora inhibitors have an important role in the treatment of Aurora-mediated diseases.
Accordingly, there is a great need to develop compounds useful as inhibitors of protein kinases. In particular, it would be desirable to develop compounds that are useful as inhibitors of Aurora, particularly given the inadequate treatments currently available for the majority of the disorders implicated in their activation.